Serah Farron
Serah Farron ist ein Charakter aus Final Fantasy XIII und Final Fantasy XIII-2. Sie ist ein junges Mädchen mit der selben pinkroten Haarfarbe wie ihre Schwester Lightning. Sie ist ebenfalls Lightnings letzte Verwandte, nachdem ihre Eltern starben. Serah ist außerdem Snows Verlobte, der wiederum von Lightning beschuldigt wird, Serah nicht beschützt zu haben. Des Weiteren ist sie eine L'Cie und hat das Zeichen auf ihren Arm, welches sie jedoch mit einem Verband verdeckt. Sie ist zwar kein spielbarer Charakter, aber der Großteil der Geschichte von Final Fantasy XIII dreht sich um sie. Sie ist der Grund, warum Snow und die anderen Charaktere ebenfalls zu L'Cie werden, da Lightning versucht, sie zu retten und aus Rache den Fal'Cie Anima angreift. Handlung Vorgeschichte Serah stellt ihrer Schwester Lightning ihren Freund Snow vor, allerdings reagiert sie sehr schlecht, weil sie Snow bereits kennt und seine Bande Team NORA für rücksichtslose Jugendliche hält, die nur Unfug anstellen, schwache Monster besiegen und sich dafür feiern lassen. Sie hält ihn für verantwortungslos und empfiehlt ihrer Schwester dringend die Beziehung zu überdenken. Serah wird dadurch schwer gekränkt und zieht sich zurück. Am Tag darauf spaziert sie gedankenverloren durch Bodhum und nähert sich wie von einer inneren Stimme getrieben dem Pulse-Residuum, das vor zwei Tagen seine versiegelten Eingänge öffnete. Sie erkundet leichtfertig das Innere und wird prompt vom Fal'Cie Anima zu einer L'Cie auserkoren. Fang und Vanille finden sie bewusstlos, tragen sie ins Freie und bleiben bei ihr, bis sie wieder zu sich kommt. Sie geben sich die Schuld für Serahs Schicksal, weil sie glauben, Anima habe Serah deshalb als seine neue L'Cie auserwählt, weil sie beide sich nicht als würdig erwiesen haben. thumb|right|250px|Snow schwört, bei Serah zu bleiben Serah versteckt seitdem ihr Stigma unter einem Verband, weil sie sich nicht traut, es ihren Angehörigen zu erzählen. In ihrer Vision sah sie ein fürchterliches Wesen, das Cocoon zerstört, und vermutet daher, dass dies ihre Bestimmung sei. Um Snow zu beschützen beschließt sie sich von ihm zu trennen. Sie beichtet ihm, dass sie eine L'Cie sei und hinterlässt ihn aufgelöst und verwirrt. Erst ist Snow eine Weile lang am Boden zerstört, dann rennt er ihr jedoch hinterher und findet sie auf einem Holzsteg am Strand, als die Sonne eben untergeht. Er schwört ihr seine Liebe und verspricht, für immer bei ihr zu bleiben, komme was wolle, während sich die beiden umarmen. thumb|left|250px|Serah baut Vanille wieder auf Zwei Tage später trifft Serah zufällig Vanille am Strand, als diese vor ihrer Bestimmung zu fliehen versucht. Sie entschloss sich, das Diktat der Bestimmung nicht zu erfüllen und ihr Ende als Cie'th abzuwarten. Die beiden setzen sich während dem Sonnenuntergang in den Sand. Vanille erklärt, dass sie jemanden gesucht habe, und sich wirklich entschuldigen müsse, aber ihr fehlten die richtigen Worte; sie meint Fang, aber erwähnt den Namen nicht. Sie habe deswegen sogar Alpträume. Serah meint, dass das hart sein müsse, und dass sie es später verarbeiten könne, wenn es ihr zu viel werde, denn manche Dinge erschienen aus der Ferne betrachtet leichter. Auch sie versuche in letzter Zeit etwas von ihr fernzuhalten. Sie träumte die Welt zu vernichten. Aus Angst lief sie davon und brauchte eine Zeit für sich. Aber ihr Freund lief hinterher, worauf sie verstand, dass wegrennen und seinen Lieben Kummer zu bereiten keine Liebe ist. Sie auszugrenzen schützt sie nicht, sondern verletzt sie nur noch mehr. Wichtig sei, dass sie Leute habe, auf die sie sich verlassen kann, und dass sie es deswegen durchstehen werde. Die beiden bekräftigen sich bei ihren Vorhaben, dann berührt Vanille Serahs Stigma, entschuldigt sich schluchzend und fällt vor ihr auf die Knie. Ihr fehlt jedoch der Mut, Serah zu sagen, dass sie für ihr Schicksal verantwortlich ist. Serah meint, sie entschuldige sich bei der falschen Person, und dass sie die richtigen Worte schon finden werde. Durch Serahs Worte wird Vanille bekräftigt, ihre Bestimmung nicht zu erfüllen. Am nächsten Tag kauft Serah ein Geburtstagsgeschenk für Lightning und wählt ein verziertes Messer, das Lightning bei ihrem gefährlichen Beruf beim Militär als Glücksbringer dienen soll. Dabei möchte sie ihr auch gleich von ihrer Bestimmung erzählen. Snow besorgt unterdessen zwei Halsketten für sich und Serah, die er ihr als Verlobungsgeschenk überreichen möchte, ohne dass sie davon weiß. thumb|250px|Das Feuerwerk von Bodhum Beim Feuerwerk in Bodhum verloben sich die beiden, als sie auf einem schwebenden Gleiter - einer Art fliegendes Motorrad - durch das Feuerwerk fliegen. Snow verspricht ihr, sie immer zu beschützen und dass sie gemeinsam einen Weg finden, wie sie ihre Bestimmung aufdecken können. In diesem Moment der Besinnung und der Freude genießen die beiden ihr Zusammensein, doch schon am nächsten Tag wird alles anders. Es ist Lightnings Geburtstag und Serah beichtet ihr, dass sie zu einer L'Cie wurde und obendrauf noch, dass sie Snow heiraten wolle. Lightning ist entsetzt, wütend und fassungslos über so wenig Weitsicht. Snows leere Versprechungen machen es nur noch schlimmer und sie wirft beide aus dem Haus. Serah weint und ist zutiefst verletzt und Snow versucht sie zu trösten, aber sie müssen kurz darauf schon vor PSIKOM-Soldaten fliehen, die hinter Serah her sind, weil sie als L'Cie eine Bedrohung für Bodhums Sicherheit darstellt. Das Sanktum rief die Purgation aus, nachdem der Pulse-Fal'Cie Anima im Residuum entdeckt wurde. Auf einem Schwebegleiter weichen sie den Feuersalven aus und werden zum Pulse-Residuum gedrängt. Der Gleiter erleidet einige Treffer und beginnt zu rauchen, also fliegt Snow Serah auf einen Balkon des Residuums in vermeintliche Sicherheit, doch sie wird von einer silbrigen Flüssigkeit ins Innere gezogen. Snow verfehlt ihre ausgestreckte Hand nur knapp und bruchlandet am Strand. Er ist also dafür verantwortlich, dass Serah ins Residuum gelang, berichtet den Vorfall Lightning und macht sich sofort zu ihrer Rettung auf. Final Fantasy XIII Serah liegt nun inmitten des Residuums bewusstlos am thumb|left|250px|Serah fällt in KristallschlafBoden, bis Lightning, Snow, Hope und Vanille zu ihr stoßen. Snow ist erleichtert Serah wiederzusehen, kniet zu ihr hin und ergreift ihre Hand. Serahs letzte Worte lauten, dass sie jemanden retten können, ohne genau zu sagen, wer oder was gemeint ist. Sie beginnt zu schweben, während sie leuchtet und sich langsam in Kristall verwandelt, weil sie ihre Bestimmung erfüllt hat. Snow trägt von nun an ihren Kristall bei sich, der die Form einer blauen Träne hat. thumb|250px|Snow hackt Serah frei Das Residuum stürzt im Verlauf ab, weil Anima besiegt wird. Serahs Kristall landet auf der Oberfläche des kristallisierten Bresha-Sees, wo sie von Snow gefunden wird. Er versucht sie sofort freuizuhacken und findet unterstützung von Sazh und Vanille, Lightning aber schließt innerlich mit Serah ab und kehrt ihr den Rücken, weil sie jederzeit vom PSIKOM überfallen werden könnten und deshalb in Bewegung bleiben müssen. Alle stimmen ihr zu, aber Snow bleibt hartnäckig. Während er nun alleine weiter hackt, wird er tatsächlich vom PSIKOM gefunden und überwältigt. Fang bringt ihn und Serahs Kristall an Bord der Lindblum zu Brigadegeneral Cid Raines. Bis zum Finale bleibt sie hier. Einen vermeintlichen Auftritt hat sie noch in Oerba, als die Hauptfiguren dorthin reisen, jedoch ist es in Wahrheit Barthandelus, der Serahs Gestalt wählt um die L'Cie zu täuschen. Er referiert über Ragnarök und versucht die L'Cie zu überzeugen, sich ihrem Schicksal zu beugen. 250px|thumb|Serah und Lightning umarmen sich Nach dem Kampf gegen Orphanus und Cocoons Ende wird der L'Cie-Fluch aufgehoben und Serah sowie Dajh sind keine Kristalle mehr. Serah kommt aus der Ferne zu Lightning und fällt in ihre Arme. Beide sind erleichtert und Serah meint Lightning vermisst zu haben, woraufhin sich Lightning bei ihr entschuldigt. Snow funkt dazwischen, weil es nicht die Zeit für Entschuldigungen sie, sondern für eine Hochzeitsplanung. Am Ende schwört Snow zu Lightning, dass er Serah glücklich machen werde, und sie glaubt ihm und gratuliert ihnen. Final Fantasy XIII-2 thumb|left|180px|Serahs neues OutfitSerah sah damals zwei Versionen der Realität. Die erste, wo sie und Lightning thumb|Serah kann es nicht glauben, dass Lightning nicht mehr da istsich wieder begegneten und wieder vereint waren und die zweite, in der jeder glaubt, Serahs Schwester sei in der Kristallsäule. Diese zweite Realität ist Wirklichkeit geworden und keiner, außer Snow, glaubt ihr. Dieser macht sich auch die Suche nach ihr und verspricht nur mit ihr wiederzukommen. Als Zeichen seines Versprechens gibt er ihr seine Verlobungskette. Drei Jahre sind seit dem vergangen. Serah träumt eines nachts von Lightning, die einen erbitterten Kampf führt. Außerdem sieht sie einen jungen Mann. Als sie aufwacht, befindet sich Neo Bodhum im Chaos. Monster greifen die Bevölkerung an. Serah bittet Lightning um Hilfe, doch stattdessen kommt Lebreau auf sie zu und sagt ihr, sie solle auf sich selber aufpassen, da Lightning tot ist. Als Lebreau verletzt wird, erscheint der Junge aus Serahs Träumen. Er überreicht ihr Mog, den Mogry, der sich in eine Waffe verwandeln kann. Als sie erfährt, dass es ein Gthumb|222px|Serah erhält ein Geschenk von ihrer Schwester: Mogeschenk von Lightning ist, kann sie ihren Ohren nicht glauben. Der Junge stellt sich als Noel Kreiss vor. Er kommt aus der Zukunft, 700 Jahre nach dem Sturz Cocoons. In seiner Zeit gibt es kein Cocoon mehr und er ist der letzte der menschlichen Rasse. Er erklärt ihr, dass sie zusammen durch die Zeit reisen können und dass am Ende Lightning auf sie warte. Die Mitglieder von Team NORA scheinen eher skeptisch, doch Serah vertraut Noel. Zusammen begeben sie sich, mit der Hilfe eines Artefaktes, welches die Zeitportale öffnet, auf die Zeitreise durch ein Zeitportal. Sie finden sich in den Bresha-Ruinen wieder. Doch kaum sind sie da, werden sie von einer riesigen Hand angegriffen. Mit Mühe besiegen sie sie, doch werden sie gleich von den Soldaten gefangen genommen. Es stellt sich heraus, dass es Soldaten der Akademie, der Regierung, sind. Und noch verblüffender: Beide befinden sich in 5 JS. Alyssa befreit die beiden. Sie möchte, dass die beiden tiefer in die Ruinen gehen. Dort angekommen kämpfen sie gegen Atlas. Danach entdecken sie dort einen Friedhof. Alyssa sagt zu den beiden, dass hier ihre Freundin begraben liege. Sie sei vor fünf Jahren während der Purgation gestorben. Erleichtert, dass sie helfen konnten, verlassen Noel und Serah die Ruinen. Sie reisen durch die Zeit und finden sich im Yašchas-Massiv wieder. Die Eclipse hat gerade begonnen, daher schließen sie, dass sie sich in 200 JS befinden. Doch das stimmt nicht. Durch das Paradox tritt dies 190 Jahre zu früh ein, also in JS. Sie begegnen Hope, der zum Direktor der Akademie aufgestiegen ist. Er zeigt ihnen mit dem Orakel die aufgezeichnete Prophezeiung. Dort sieht man, wie Lightning gegen Caius kämpft. Nun ist sich Serah sicher: Lightning ist am Leben. Sie reisen weiter nach Oerba 200 JS, welches sich zwischen der Zukunft und Vergangenheit befindet. Zusammen lösen sie alle Paradoxe. Sie sehen noch ein Orakel und betätigen es. Sie sehen eine weitere Prophezeiung. Caius erscheint und bekämpft die beiden. Sie verlieren, aber bevor Caius sie töten kann, sagt Jul, die sich in seiner Begleitung befindet, dass die Vergangenheit bereits verändert worden ist. Jul warnt sie, dass wenn man die Zukunft verändert, sich auch die Vergangenheit ändert. Danach verschwinden beide wieder. Noel scheint komsich zu sein, als er Jul gesehen hat, doch er möchte nicht darüber reden. Ihr nächstethumb|left|222px|Jul berichtet, dass sich Serah und sie ähnelns Ziel das Yašchas-Massiv, dieses Mal in einer veränderten Zeit, im Jahr 1X JS. Dort begenen sie erneut Jul, die sich als eine andere Jul herausstellt. Sie sagt, dass Serah und Jul ähnlich sind. Ihre verwirrenden Worte versteht Serah nicht. Sie gehen weiter und treffen wieder auf Hope, der, trotz der fehlenden Erinnerung an das letzte Gespräch, jedes Wort glaubt. Er zeigt ihnen außerdem eine weitere Prophezeiung. In dieser zerstört Caius Cocoon. Alle drei setzen sich das Ziel, dass sie Cocoon retten wollen. In der Sphäre des Jenseits ruhen sich die beiden aus. Danach gehen sie zum Auenwald von Sunleth 300 JS. Dort angekommen, ereilt Serah eine Vision, in der Snow, entkräftet, angegriffen wird. Voller Panik eilt sie mit Noel dorthin. Und tatsächlich liegt dort Snow verwundet, aber bei klarem Bewusstsein. Er kann nicht glauben, dass Serah da ist, aber er muss sich aufrappeln, denn der Kampf geht weiter. Zusammen bekämpfen sie ein furchtbares Monster, names Kaiserpudding. Sie bezwingen ihn, doch die Puddingarmee baut sich zu einem neuen Kaiserpudding auf. Sie ergreifen die Flucht. Sie versuchen ein Artefakt zu finden, um weiter zu reisen, denn die Puddinge bedrohen die Kristallsäule. Lightning erschien Snow im Traum, weswegen er auch hierher gereist war. Sie finden ein Artefakt, doch nur Serah und Noel können es benutzen. Sie reisen durch die Zeit und suchen den Ursprung der Puddinge. In einem Kolosseum will sie eine seltsame Macht vertreiben, doch sie wollen nur gehen, wenn sie ein Artefakt bekommen. So bekommen sie das Weiße-Loch-Gemme. Sie reisen zurück nach Sunleth. Von dort aus reisen sie weiter in ein unbekanntes Jahr zur Archylte-Steppe. Dort müssen die Jäger ums Überleben kämpfen, da die Puddinge auf merkwürdige Weise verschwinden. Serah und Noel lösen das Problem, indem sie Faeryl besiegen, der das Schwarze-Loch-Gemme verschluckt hat. Damit konnten die Puddinge aus der Zeit nach Sunleht gelangen. Dort wieder angekommen ist der Kaiserpudding verschwunden. Sie besiegen den übrig gebliebenen Mutationspudding. Nun ist das Paradox aufgehoben. Noel prangert Snow für sein Verhalten an, dass er Serah nicht auf diese Weise beschützen kann, indem er sich Hals über Kopf in ein Abenteuer stürzt. Snow verteidigt sich und sagt, dass Noel doch auf Serah aufpasse. Und vor Serahs Augen beginnt Snow sich aufzulösen. Noel erklärt, dass die Zeitlinie alles wieder herstellt, was bedeute, dass Snow, der hier nicht hingehört, verschwindet. Serah will unter Tränen ihn nicht gehen lassen, doch sie kann nichts machen. Sie hofft, dass sie ihn wiedersieht. In der Sphäre des Jenseits ruhen sich die beiden nochmal aus. Sie bereiten sich auf den Rest ihrer Reise vor. Der nächste Ort ist Academia 400 JS. Beide sind beeindruckt von der größe der Stadt, als plötzlich die Menschen um sie herum sich zu Cie'th verwandeln. Serah und Noel kämpfen sich durch. Dann erscheint Caius und beschuldigt sie, dass sie ein Paradox verursachen. Sie sollten eigentlich im Turm von Augusta gestorben sein, nachdem sie die verbotene Geschichte gehört hatten. Während sie ihm folgen, sehen sie Jul vor sich. Diese wird brutal von Zenobia attakiert. Noel gerät in Rage und besiegt den Cie'th. Unter Tränen muss er mitansehen, wieJul stirbt. Serah bemerkt traurig, dass Caius doch Recht hatte und dass die beiden ein Paradox verursachen. Sie lassen die tote Jul zurück und reisen zum Turm von Augusta im Jahr 200 JS. Dort sehen sie Caius, aber sie können nicht zu ihm gelangen, da der Schlüssel zu diesem Bereich sich in einer anderen Zeit befindet. Sie reisen 100 Jahre in die Zukunft. Dort finden sie den Schlüssel und kehren zurück. Aber nun steht dort Alyssa, die eigentlich hätte tot sein sollen. Zudem benimmt sie sich anders. Sie erklärt, dass sie nur ein Duplikat ist. Plötzlich sehen beide eine Vision. In dieser werden die echte Alyssa und der echte Hope in 13 JS von Maschinen angegriffen. Die duplizierte Alyssa erklärt, dass Hope das Proto-Fal'Cie Projekt angefangen hätte, doch er wurde als Gefahr eingestuft und zerstört. Nun sollten auch Serah und Noel sterben. Sie schaffen es doch sich bis zur obersten Etage durchzuschlagen. Dort sehen sie Jul. Diese ist die gleiche Jul, die sie in Oerba getroffen haben. Die, die in Academia gestorben ist, war eine andere. Sie erklärt ihnen, dass der Proto-Fal'Cie Adam für die Geschehenisse in Academia 400 JS verantwortlich war. Er stufte die beiden als Gefahr ein und ein Sicherheitsprogramm tat in Kraft. Deswegen wurden alle Menschen zu Cie'th. Sie müssen Adam vernichten. Sie bekämpfen ihn, doch er erneuert sich ständig wieder. Deswegen schimpft die verzweifelte Serah mit einem imaginären Hope. Und auf einmal verschwindet der Fal'Cie. Serah glaubt, dass Hope sie erhört hat. Nach dem kampf erklärt Jul, dass die Zukunft verändert worden ist. Caius in Academia war nichts als eine Illusion des Fal'Cie. Außerdem sagt sie, dass Jul keine Orakel mehr braucht, da sie Caius hat, der sich jede Prophezeiung merkt. Sie sagt, er sei unsterblich, da in ihm das Herz des Chaos sich befände. Danach verlassen sie de Turm von Augusta.thumb|225px|Serah in Academia 4XX JS Sie finden sich in Academia 4XX JS wieder. Alles ist wieder normal. Sie treffen Hope und Alyssa wieder. Diese sind mit der Hilfe eines Gravitationsfeldes in die Zukunft gereist. Die planen ein neues Cocoon zu bauen, falls das Alte abstürzt. Aber dieses Vorhaben braucht fünf Gravitationskerne, die Serah und Noel beschaffen. Dann verabschieden sich die beiden von Alyssa und Hope und reisen mit Alyssas Artefakt durch die Zeit. Doch inthumb|left|222px|Serah erfährt mehr über die Zeitseherin der Chronosphäre läuft einiges schief, sodass Serah sich allein in der Spähre des Jenseits wiederfindet. Dort redet sie mit Jul, die ihr mehr über das Schicksal einer Zeitseherin erzählt. Diese dürfe niemals ihr eigenes Schicksal abwenden, denn sonst würde es jemand anderen treffen. Auch Caius erscheint und kämpft gegen Serah. Er durchbohrt sie und will, dass sie sich ihrem Herzenswunsch ergibt. Sie wacht in Neo Bodhum auf. Alles schethumb|228px|Vanille und Fang in Serahs Traum int normal zu sein. Als sie jedoch nach Noel oder der Zeitreise fragt, erinnert sich keiner. Selbst Snow nicht. Serah läuft vollkommen verwirrt weg. Und plötzlich steht Lightning neben ihr. Sie bittet sie, dass sie mitkomme. Doch Serah lehnt ab. In dem Moment hört Serah eine vertraue Stimme. Diese lockt sie zu dem Ort, wo der Meteorit hätte einschlagen sollen. Dort erscheinen Fang und Vanille und zeigen ihr ein Portal aus diesem Traum. Danach verschwinden sie. Nachdem sie es durchschreitet, findet sie sich in der Sterbenden Welt 700 JS wieder. Sie verfolgt die Geschichte Noels. Sie selbst muss zusehen. Sie fühlt Noels Schmerz, als dieser gegen seinen Mentor Caius kämpft, als dieser dann verschwindet und als Jul mit einem Lächeln in Noels Armen stirbt. Als er sich auf die Reise macht, trifft er auf Serah. Beide kämpfen dann gegen das Ungetüm Gogmagog. Als der Kampf vorbei ist, weigert sich Noel Serah weiter zu begleiten. Er weiß nun, dass Serah auch die Zeitlinie sehen kann. Wenn sie weiterhin diese verändern, wird Sreahs Lebenskraft bei jeder Vision weniger. Doch Serah stellt sich dieser Prüfung. Sie hat von Jul gelernt, dass man sein eigenes Schicksal nicht abwenden darf. Sie reisen beide nach Neo Bodhum 700 JS. Dort treffen sie die echte Lightning. Serah ist überglücklich, sie endlich zu sehen. Doch Light ist nur aus einem bestimmten Grund hier: Sie will die Geschichte, die vor 700 Jahren passierte, erzählen. An diesem Tag wurde sie vom Chaos nach Walhalla gezogen worden. Dort bekämpft sie im Namen Etros Caius, der Cocoon gegen das neue Cocoon schmettern will. Mit dem daraus resulierendem Menschenopfer soll das Seelentor so weit geöffnet werden, dass das Chaos die sichtbare Welt verschluckt. Damit wäre Zeit bedeutungslos. Sie bittet Serah, dies zu verhindern. Auf die Frage, ob sie und Lightning sich wiedersehen, lächelt Light und sagt, dass alles schön der Reihe nach gemacht werden müsse. In Academia 500 JS soll Bhunivelze, das neue Cocoon, endlich in den Himmel steigen. Doch Caius greift ein und versucht Serah und Noel zu töten. Nach einem bitteren Kampf, folgen sie ihm nach Walhalla, wo der finale Kampf stattfinden soll. Sie verlieren und fallen in das Chaos. Doch dann erscheint Lightning, welche sie wieder befreit. Chaos verwandelt sich in seine drei Formen von Bahamut und bekämpft sie. Doch Noel und Serah siegen. Caius provoziert die beiden, damit sie ihn töten. Selbst bei der Drohung, dass er Lightning bereits getötet hat, bleibt Noel ruhig. Erst als er Serah angreift, verteidigt Noel sie. Er will Caius nicht töten, doch dieser nimmt Noels Klinge und rammt sie durch ein Herz. Dann stirbt er. Auf einmal tauchen Portale auf. Die beiden Helden durchschreiten thumb|216px|Ihre Reise scheint endlich vorbei zu sein ...diese und finden sich wieder in 500 JS. Sie sehen zum neuen Cocoon, Bhunivelze, hoch. Ihre Erleichterung ist grenzenlos. Serah ahnt, dass die Zeit bald kommen wird. Sie bedankt sich bei Noel, bevor sie eine Vision emthumb|left|222px|... doch die Realität holt sie ein.pfängt. Diese eine Vision zeigt ihr die gesamte Zukunft und diese Vision bringt sie auch um. Sie stirbt in Noels Armen, der sich wieder die Schuld gibt, da er auch nicht Serah beschützen konnte. Musik Serahs Thema ist eines der zentralen Musikstücke des Soundtracks zu Final Fantasy XIII und erklingt an vielen Stellen, besipielsweise beim Titelbildschirm oder beim Feuerwerk von Bodhum. Remixe des Stücks erklingen im Auenwald von Sunleth oder in Nautilus. Die emotionale Ballade besteht aus Gesang, Piano und Streichern und zieht sich wie ein roter Faden durch das Spiel. Galerie Trivia *Der Anhänger, den Snow ihr zur Verlobung schenkt, erinnert an das Logo von Final Fantasy XIII. *Ihr Kristall hat die Form einer Träne und befindet sich die meiste Zeit in Snows Besitz. Er verwendet diesen als Metapher für Serahs letzte Worte, bevor sie zu einem Kristall wurde. *Ihre englische Synchronsprecherin Laura Bailey spricht auch die Wolke der Dunkelheit in Dissidia: Final Fantasy ''sowie Belle in Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: The Crystal Bearers''. *Yoshinori Kitase beschreibt Serah als den „niedlichsten Charakter“ des Spiels. en:Serah Farron Kategorie:Charakter (FFXIII) Kategorie:Charakter (FFXIII-2)